The Mystery of The Doctor
by Little Blossom Angel
Summary: There is a mystery surrounding the Doctor, why does he always come back to Earth? Is there a reason or does he just like the planet? Read this AU to find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any recognisable characters. I only own my OCs and story.

A/N: Please bear in mind this is an AU! It shouldn't mess with canon. This is has been something that has been floating in my head for a while. It's about why I think the Doctor keeps coming back to Earth when I really can't see why he would.

Chapter one: Return To Gloom

I love travelling with the Doctor! Yes we run quite a lot and I'm never quite alone with him. He always seemed to have new companions. He does goes through more companions then he does faces. We must be up to… oh regeneration number eleven. Oh dear, I'm sure you're bewildered by this. You don't know who I am. I should introduce myself.

My name is Evangeli McCaster I am 22 years old. I am short, with brown hair and green eyes. I was born on the 11th of December 1992, not born in Britain but in Australia. I will tell you this story later, but I need to tell you another. I believe it's far more important.

So where are we? We are travelling with the Doctor. This Doctor looks different to his other forms. He has the youngest body out of all of his forms. He is tall, with black hair and brown eyes. He wears a bow tie with a brown suit; do not insult his bow tie, apparently they are cool. He is clumsy and kind of goofy.

We are with two of the Doctor's current companions; Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. Amelia likes to be known as Amy, she and the Doctor had an interesting introduction. Amy is a beautiful woman, with red hair, and brown eyes. Her husband Rory is a tall man, with short hair and green eyes. He'd like to say that Amy is Amelia Williams but he is definitely Rory Pond.

All four of us are gathered in the T.A.R.D.I.S main console room. You know all about the T.A.R.D.I.S of course. The Doctor was talking about taking me back home. I had an exam for university and Mum said I had put it off long enough; hence why I wasn't happy about going home. You have to understand something about the Doctor and me. He is my Godfather, Mum insisted upon it when I was born. The Doctor was there when I was born, though he wasn't Doctor Eleven as we call him. When I say he was there, I mean he helped my mother give birth.

"Oh Doctor does she really have to go back!" cried Amy.

Amy always helps me to plead my case against going home.

"Sorry Amy, Elena called and said that if Evie doesn't go back, she won't be happy with her and well that doesn't sit well with me." The Doctor said.

"Seriously though, Doctor we have a damn time machine!" I yelled

Okay I crossed a line, and only I can cross it. You never call the T.A.R.D.I.S a time machine! He doesn't like that. The Doctor turns his back on me and I see him roll his eyes. Rory is standing there smiling. He knows the argument too well. This argument happens every time my darling mother calls to tell my godfather to bring me home.

"Evangeli you do have the T.A.R.D.I.S phone number and can always call him once you have finished your exams," Rory reasoned.

I poke my tongue at him and throw myself into the seat in front of the console screen. I hate going home.

"Thank you Rory Williams!" cried the Docotor "Exactly, There you go Evie!"

I roll my eyes and growl at him. I really hate it when he calls me Evie, he heard Mum call me that and it sort of stuck.

"Because I am already here and we were having so much fun," I retorted

"Oh if you call going into the Dalek Asylum fun," Rory said sarcastically.

"We didn't die if you haven't noticed," I shot back.

"That's beside the point!" The Doctor exclaimed "You are going home, stop sulking."

I pout this is completely unfair. I hate going home and let his companions have all the fun!

"So Elena said to come back at around 7.30pm, September 30th 2016," The Doctor muttered.

The T.A.R.D.I.S twists as it glides through the time vortex and I am anticipating my boring adventures of completing university exams…


End file.
